T.V Night in a Mystery Basket
by The Bud
Summary: May contain vile things about Scooby Doo... probably does knowing me. Bwaahahahah!


Disclaimer: Spot and Jim are dead, however. Beast the Beta is alive and kicking  
  
So please man, like don't sue me! I don't own any of this!  
  
  
  
T.V Night in a Mystery Basket.  
  
  
Shaggy: Like! I'm starved man! Can't we get some food?!  
  
  
Scooby: Wea man! Wam sdarveing!  
  
  
Velma: According to my calculations, the food in that basket should  
  
Have lasted a week, Shaggy!  
  
  
Shaggy; Like yea, it would have, but Scooby and I got the munchies.  
  
  
Scooby: heheeee he heh he!  
  
  
Fred: Hold on guys! The tire just blew! I'm gonna try to get  
  
That driveway up there to stop in!  
  
  
Shaggy: That, like totally explains the burning rubber!  
  
  
Fred: Daphne! Move your head! I can't see!  
  
  
Daphne: Sorry Fred! Hey! Look at that scary old mansion!  
  
  
Velma: It doesn't look that scary to me.  
  
  
Daphne: Fred! Say it does! Say it does! And that we should go check it out!  
  
  
Fred: sigh Fine. Look at that scary old mansion! We should check it out!  
  
  
Shaggy: like I just knew he was going to say that!  
  
  
Scooby: wea! Whmmm Whmmm!  
  
  
Velma: What are you gonna do? sigh Maybe they can tell us where to find  
  
A tire shop?  
  
  
Scooby; Wand some food!  
  
  
Shaggy: Yea man! Tell me they have some food!  
  
  
Daphne: Why would you want to eat food in some scary old place like  
  
This?  
  
Fred: Daph, it's not really that old, look, they're still building part of it.  
  
  
Daphne: It's old! It's old because I said so! See, there's even a ghost flying around!  
  
  
Scooby and Shaggy: A Gh Ghoooost!   
  
  
Velma: Shut up or I'll tell everybody your real name, Shaggy!  
  
I suppose we should investigate. Besides since when do ghosts have  
  
Streaming red hair or wings like this other guy?  
  
  
Shaggy; Zoinks! Another one! Let me outta here! Hmm.. what's that smell?  
  
Food!  
  
  
Scooby: Wea! Food!  
  
Fred: maybe it's a banshee?  
  
  
Daphne: She can't have red hair! I have red hair! Tell her she can't have red hair  
  
Fred!  
  
  
Banshee: Di' someone call me name here?  
  
  
Velma: Jinkies!  
  
  
Banshee; Ye poor lads and lasses, I see your tire's blown, come inta  
  
The house and we'll fix ye right up and put some meat on ye bones.  
  
  
Shaggy: Does that mean food?  
  
  
Banshee; Aye, Remy's been cooking up a storm.   
  
  
Scooby: Wemy?  
  
  
:Banshee: For the love of God! Please come help us eat it!  
  
Wahhh! I admit! I blew your tire! Just come get it awayyyyy! Heh Wahhhh!  
  
  
Scooby and Shaggy: Food!  
  
  
Velma: Hey! Come back here!  
  
  
Fred; Forget it Velma! They're long gone. Your name was, Mister..?  
  
  
Banshee: ^sob^ Sean but ye may call me Banshee.  
  
  
Daphne: He's got red hair tooooo! Wahhhh!  
  
  
Banshee: Um, ok.. perhaps ye'd like to meet the master of the house?  
  
  
Velma: Jinkies! Would we!  
  
  
At the Mansion. In the library, with the lead pipe.  
  
  
Fred: I can tell Shaggy and Scooby are having fun.  
  
  
Daphne: This house smells like peppers! Lets make love Fred!  
  
  
Fred; Um, no. Howza Wowza!  
  
  
Jean: Hello, My name is Jean Grey- Summers, This is our head master,  
  
Professor Charles Xaiver.  
  
  
Prof.X: Meddlesome kids! I would have gotten away with it too!  
  
  
Jean; Excuse me?   
  
  
Prof. X: Nothing! It was me, I didn't to anything and I'll never do it again!  
  
Invite your young friends to stay and eat. They may even stay the night.  
  
  
Jean: Fred, Please, your drooling over my shoes. As you heard, you are  
  
Welcome here and we do have accommodations for you.  
  
  
Daphne: If we could fix our tire, we'd be on the way.  
  
  
Jean; Ah yes, But there is a blizzard outside.  
  
Fred; Come on Daph! They seem awful nice! And it is snowing.  
  
Hours trapped on end stuck in a van!  
  
  
Daphne: Oh Fred!  
  
  
Fred: With Shaggy....  
  
  
Daphne: Your drooling again Fred.  
  
  
Jean: I'll take this as a yes. My husband, Scott will show you to your rooms.  
  
  
Scott: Hi! Danger room session at Seven!  
  
Jean: whispering These aren't recruits.  
  
  
Fred; Daph, The peppers must be getting to you, Your tongue is hanging  
  
And your eyes are watering.  
  
  
In the kitchen, with the wooden spoon and a Cajun accent.  
  
  
Remy; Ah see ya'll like dis hot! Whoo wee!  
  
  
Shaggy: Like yea man! I see why you're the cook!  
  
  
Scooby; Wea! Mmmm Mmmm!  
  
  
Shaggy: Here, want a brownie? We were saving this to shut Daphne up  
  
But, We think you'll like it better.  
  
  
Remy: T'anks! You boys aren't dat bad!  
  
Shaggy; So who was that girl with a white strip in her hair?  
  
  
Remy : after eating the brownie She's like my main squeeze man!  
  
Remy got de munchies! Le's Eat!  
  
  
Shaggy; Like now your speaking my language!  
  
  
Scooby: I wan a bwonie! Whmm Whmm!  
  
  
In Storm's room. Enough with the Clue references.  
  
  
Jean: That's a great blizzard you whipped up!  
  
  
Storm; Yes! Now we shall no longer suffer midnight hear burn! Bwaaaaa.  
  
  
Jean: Shaggy's got brownies.  
  
  
Storm; Lets go.  
  
  
Daphne's room. Near Jubilee. With Mr. Summers.  
  
Daphne: Thank you for bringing in my stuff from the car Mr. Summers.  
  
  
Scott: um, Yea. Please close your legs.   
  
  
Daphne: Opps! Sorry. Say, what do you look like under those glasses?  
  
  
Scott; like a married man. That and I seriously need Visine.   
  
  
Daphne; I just wanna see!  
  
Scott: Nooo foul demon fish temptress!   
  
  
Scott runs like a pansy while Jubilee plays fire tennis with Fred.  
  
  
Professor X's study.  
  
Prof: Lousy kids! And I would have gotten away with it too!  
  
Lousy kids! And I would have gotten away with it too!  
  
  
Psylocke: Professor, What are you doing?  
  
  
Prof: William Shatner's school of acting.  
  
Lousy kids and I would have gotten away with it too!  
  
  
Psylocke: Ok..The tests are back on the dog.. All things are positive. Lets go!  
  
  
Prof: Right. Thank Beast well for me.   
  
  
At Beast's lab.. with the annoying Jinkies person.  
  
Velma; Jinkies Beast! Your so smart and blue!  
  
  
Beast: Um.. yea. Can You hand me my test tube... Without deep throating  
  
It for once?   
  
  
Velma; Uh.. Yes sir!  
  
  
Beast: Thank you. Ewww! Why is this all wet?  
  
  
Velma: You told me not to deep throat it!  
  
  
Beast: So what did you do? On second thought I don't want to  
  
Know, I'm gonna puke!  
  
  
So Beast goes and hurls trying to shake of the advances of a teenage horn dog.  
  
  
Velma; oh Mr. Beast! It's time for my physical!  
  
  
Beast: Bwarffff!  
  
  
Bobby: Beast ol' buddy, You here? For the love of all that's holy!  
  
  
Put some clothes on little girl! Hey! Keep that whip away from me!  
  
  
Bobby runs to the bathroom spewing too and relays the story to Beast as  
  
Two best friends blow chunks together.  
  
  
Bobby; Who knew she wore leather under that orange number!  
  
  
Meanwhile, Back with Daphne.  
  
  
Daphne: Get away from my boyfriend you hussy! You don't have red hair!  
  
  
Jubilee: Huh? We're just playing with fire!  
  
  
Fred; Daph! Be reasonable!  
  
  
Jubilee: Angelo!! Hey Angelo!  
  
  
Skin: What Chica?  
  
  
Jubilee; She won't let me play with fire! Wahhh!  
  
Tell her I can play with fire!  
  
  
Skin: sigh, Red haired girl with no undies, Jubilee can play with fire.  
  
  
Fred; Angelo? From LA?  
  
  
Skin: Fred! I.. I thought I'd never see you again!  
  
  
Fred: You should have known that would never happen. Of all the people I  
  
Left behind, I miss you the most! I.. I can't believe it's really you!  
  
You look so different!  
  
  
Skin: Fred!  
  
  
Fred: Angelo!  
  
  
Jubilee: Like, somebody pu leeze and a half explain!?  
  
  
Daphne: Yea Fred! Why are you looking at him like that?  
  
  
Remy; Dinner!!!!!!  
  
  
Shaggy: Like yea! Food!  
  
  
Jubilee: This is where you save our lives. Angelo! Stop that!  
  
  
Prof: So, What's for dessert?  
  
  
Remy; Brownies. Shaggy and Scooby made them.  
  
Prof: Excellent!  
  
  
Jean: Scott, why are you all red like that?  
  
  
Scott: Because I'm pretty sure that's not your foot!  
  
  
Velma: Fred? Why are you looking at Skin like that? Hello?  
  
  
Psylocke: Beast? Bobby? Why are you huddles together? Is there something wrong?  
  
  
Prof. X: In light of all that has transpired tonight, I should tell you why  
  
We have kept you here tonight. Scooby isn't a dog. He's a mutant boy  
  
Stuck in his Halloween costume. That and we needed someone to eat  
  
Remy's cooking.  
  
  
Shaggy; Can we like eat yet man?  
  
  
Scooby: Wrotten Bald man! I woulda gwottn away with it too!  
  
  
Jean: Scott.. that's not your hand, is it.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
